


Rhapsody

by apartment



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apartment/pseuds/apartment
Summary: Magnus knew he looked good and wanted to preen a little at Alec’s dumbstruck attention, but mostly Magnus wanted to get held down and fucked. But Alec always knew what he wanted, and he knew what this meant. “Fuck, Magnus,” Alec said. “Youslut.”





	Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> this was a kink fill based on a request. hope you enjoy!

Magnus felt it flickering under his skin around midday. He’d returned from work early filled with restless energy that kept him from focusing. Alec wasn’t due for another hour or two, and Magnus felt his absence like an angry thorn, a bruise he kept wanting to poke. He wanted-- fuck. He wanted Alec. He wanted to call Alec and demand him home, so that he could push him up against the wall and have Alec press back just as hard. Magnus wanted Alec’s teeth on him; he wanted to be prodded into place. 

He was organizing, then re-organizing his closet, when he found them: a pair of panties, dark purple lace. They were the kind he’d normally wear out while clubbing, a cheerfully seductive prize to uncover when someone slipped their hand a little under the waistband. But there was nothing cheerful about this; Magnus shivered as he touched it, and imagined Alec’s eyes darkening when he saw. Magnus had no plan for tonight. He just knew that he wanted. Alec would have to figure out the rest. 

Magnus was half-hard when Alec opened the door. He was sitting on the sofa, naked except for the panties, hands in his lap like a prim doll. His fingers itched to stroke over his cock, encased as it was in the lace. It was soft, but it almost hurt. He was so sensitive. He could feel the lube he’d prepped himself with slick around his crease, probably damp on the lace. How could he have thought this was a good idea? He felt flushed and full and like he was about to tremble out of his own skin. 

“Magnus?” Alec called. He came into the living room from behind Magnus, so he couldn’t see. Magnus’s hands clenched on his thighs. “How was your day?” Alec asked. He still hadn’t noticed. 

“It was good,” said Magnus mildly. It was all he could manage. 

Alec rounded the sofa and looked down at Magnus, then abruptly froze. “_Fuck,_” he breathed. Magnus felt like a present, on display for Alec’s perusal and approval. He knew he looked good and wanted to preen a little at Alec’s dumbstruck attention, but mostly Magnus wanted to get held down and fucked. But Alec always knew what he wanted, and he knew what this meant. “Fuck, Magnus,” Alec said. “You _ slut_.” 

A wave of heat rolled through Magnus, centered on his groin. He was harder than before, and the fabric of the panties was painfully good friction against the head of his cock. “Alec,” he said. He wanted to say something sexy, but what came out instead was: “I need it.” 

“Yeah,” Alec agreed. He stepped forward, leaning over Magnus, and put his hands on his shoulders. His hands were cold, like ice against Magnus’ flushed skin, but Magnus felt molten anyway. Alec pushed Magnus’ shoulders back until he was pressed against the back of the sofa. It put his present to Alec on display, the tent of his dick. He raked his eyes over Magnus’ body, proprietary. It made Magnus hot. “Yeah, baby, you do need it, huh? Look at you. Trussed up like this, ready for me. I bet if I reached in there, you’d be leaking already.” 

Alec didn’t sound unaffected, which went straight to the lizard hindbrain part of Magnus’ mind that feasted on that sort of thing, but he didn’t need to be to get Magnus shivering in delight. Something in Magnus settled when Alec got like this: he knew he was going to get what he wanted; he knew Alec would give it to him. 

“Please,” said Magnus. He licked his lips. He’d prepped himself but he didn’t care what Alec did to him now. 

“You’d do anything, wouldn’t you?” said Alec. He smiled, a little nasty, a lot turned on. “I could make you beg right now and you’d get on your knees and ask for more.” 

Magnus’ gut tightened in arousal. His brain felt overloaded. He didn’t know how a few choice words from Alec could do this to him, but yes, he would. He wanted to feel Alec everywhere. “I want you to take me apart,” Magnus said. Alec’s hands tightened on Magnus’ shoulders, and Magnus could see the bulge of his cock in his pants. 

Alec leaned down then and kissed Magnus, softly at first, the way he would when he greeted Magnus after work, and then nipped at his bottom lip. He fucked his tongue into Magnus’ mouth, and Magnus took it, moaning when Alec bit a little harder. His chin was tilted up all the way at this angle, and it made him feel exposed. He was probably flushed all over. Alec would see how affected he was from just this; the thought made Magnus hotter. 

Magnus lost track of time in the midst of Alec touching him all over. He cupped Magnus’ chin and kissed him, then nipped at his jaw and a little below it. His hands traveled from Magnus’ shoulders to his nipples and pinched them, then laughed a little meanly when Magnus startled and keened. It only made Magnus’ dick harder, embarrassingly. 

“That’s it, baby,” Alec said. He hadn’t touched Magnus’ dick even once, and Magnus had avoided it himself to keep from ending the evening too early, but he was already at the edge, or at least something of the sort. He felt precariously close to tipping over into a mindless chase for pleasure. But Alec welcomed seeing Magnus like that. 

“Alec,” Magnus gasped against his mouth. His eyes fluttered open and found Alec’s on him already. His eyes were dark, blown wide. “Take me to bed. Make me yours.” 

Alec surged forward to kiss Magnus again, hard, then pulled back. He tugged Magnus up and groped at his ass, playing with the edge of the panties and the skin underneath them, where the lube had spread.“You’re already mine,” Alec said, his tone possessive and deep. Magnus hadn’t meant to imply anything else, but if this is how it made Alec react, he wasn’t complaining. “And you’ve already opened yourself up for me. So hungry for it you couldn’t wait, hm? Come on, baby, show me what you want.” 

Magnus shivered and did it. He turned and put his hands on the back of the sofa, bending over, showing off his ass for Alec’s proprietary gaze. Alec liked to think he didn’t get off on owning this part of Magnus, but he did, and Magnus got off on it, too. His cock strained against the panties. Fuck, he should have taken them off. 

But Alec did the work for him. He leaned his body over Magnus and kissed and mouthed at the knob of his spine. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, you know that?” he said against Magnus’ skin. Alec pawed at Magnus’ thighs, his ass, skimming over the waistband of his panties. Magnus felt stretched in a million directions. 

“Please,” he pleaded. He shifted, trying to push his ass back toward Alec. He wanted to feel the heat of Alec’s crotch against him. He wanted to feel his erection against the crease of his ass, so he could grind back and entice Alec. 

“Fuck,” Alec said. He sounded winded, like the word had been punched from him. “I wanted to keep you like this, but god, baby, you’re so fucking hot. I can’t help myself. You make me so hot.” 

“Yes,” said Magnus. “Yes, come on, Alexander, I need you.” 

In one movement, Alec pulled the band of the panties down below Magnus’ balls, so it lifted his whole package on display. He felt like a plaything, Alec’s favorite toy to use, and it made his insides squirm with heat. His mind felt fuzzy with pleasure, a cocoon that he could comfortably sink into. His cock hung heavy between his legs, and his slicked up ass felt cold exposed in the air. 

“Yeah, there’s a good slut.” _ Fuck_, Magnus thought. His cock twitched, and he couldn’t help his full-body shudder. Alec’s fingers dragged along his crack, smearing them through the mess of lube there. God, Magnus must be a sight. Alec pulled the panties down until they were right below Magnus’ knees, where they would keep his legs close together but not bite into the sensitive flesh of his thighs. Magnus had a moment to appreciate it, to love Alec for it, before Alec was prodding at his hole. 

Magnus hardly recognized himself in the sound he made when Alec tugged at his rim, then entered him with one finger, then immediately, two. He fucked his fingers into Magnus slowly, feeling how loose and wet he was, checking if Magnus was ready. Maybe if Magnus had used regular lube he would’ve needed to be prepped again, but that was the luxury of magic. Alec’s fingers probed his insides, and Magnus felt dizzy with want. He clenched helplessly on Alec’s fingers, silently begging for something, anything. 

Alec slipped his fingers out, and Magnus whined. “You ready?” Alec asked. It was a teasing, rhetorical question, almost to himself. Magnus knew he didn’t have to answer, maybe wasn’t even supposed to. 

Still, a feverish, “Yes, _ Alexander,_” slipped from him. “Fuck me,” he pleaded. “Alec, please, just, I want to feel you.” He felt empty, clenching on nothing. He wanted to be filled, to feel full to his throat, to feel the way Alec would just go for it on days like this, when he knew Magnus was ready and willing. 

The head of Alec’s cock pressed against his rim, and Magnus shuddered in anticipation and relief. His hands tightened around the sofa’s back, white at the knuckles. He was getting what he wanted, finally. Alec’s hands gripped Magnus’ hips, and he slid in slow and steady, the way he always did. He didn’t give Magnus any time to adjust before pulling out and shoving back in, deep, the way he liked it. Magnus shuddered, his knees shaking. 

Alec’s next thrust kept up the same tempo: measured and deep. “Alec,” Magnus said, squirming. He wanted it fast and hard. He wanted Alec to nail him to the mattress. But Alec kept up the pace: slow and deep, exactly how he liked it best. He was making Magnus take it like this, and Magnus would, and he’d like it, too. 

This was part of it: Alec being selfish, and Magnus letting himself be used. Already Magnus could feel the tightening of his balls, the sparks of arousal rocketing through him when Alec brushed over his prostate. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t opposed. 

He felt like he was on another plane of existence with the pleasure rolling through him. He was floating in warm water, enveloped on all sides, sinking into the mattress mindlessly as Alec fucked him. Magnus felt so fucking good. It was so good. 

“You feel so fucking good around me,” said Alec. “God, and you want it so bad. Look at you.” During every thrust, as deep as they were, Magnus could feel the fabric of Alec’s pants against his ass. What a sight they must make, Alec just returned from the Institute and Magnus naked with his lace panties shoved haphazardly to his knees because he was in too much of a rush to do anything else. 

“Come in me,” Magnus said, when Alec’s thrusts picked up. He felt full up and strung apart, unknotted at the seams. Every part of him was honed in on Alec. Magnus caught himself whimpering on top of his soft moans and tried to swallow some of it back by biting his lip, but Alec’s next thrust was particularly rough and Magnus gasped with it, pushed onto his toes by the force of it. The panties fell to his ankles. 

He clung to the back of the sofa, wishing he had a hand to spare for his cock, which was dripping now and begging for attention. But Alec had picked up the pace, riding Magnus hard, like he was trying to fuck him into next week. “Touch me, please!” Magnus said. 

“You expect me to do the work?” Alec asked, casually dismissive. It made Magnus’s stomach clench and cock jerk. He felt like a livewire, or a ticking bomb about to go off hard. 

Magnus resigned himself to waiting, although that wasn’t much chore; Alec seemed close enough that Magnus thought Alec was going to come first and then get him off with his fingers or mouth. But between one second and the next, Alec’s hand was wrapped around his dick, jerking him fast and tight, made wet by Magnus’ precome. It was exactly how Magnus liked it, how he’d do it himself, and it felt dizzying. It was all he could do to keep his knees from buckling, half-aided by Alec’s other hand still holding him up. He could feel his orgasm building, hot tension in his thighs. 

“You’re gonna come,” Alec said. It wasn’t a question. “You’re gonna come and I’m gonna fuck you through it until you’re crying.” Maybe that promise was it, or maybe it was Alec’s hand twisting as it stroked his cock, but in moments, Magnus was shaking as he came in hot spurts, exactly like Alec said he would. His toes curled against the hardwood floor. 

“_Alexander_,” Magnus cried. Alec followed through his promise, fucking hard into Magnus. It was too much; he was filled to the brim with arousal and didn’t know up from down. He tried to get away from the sensation of too much, climbing onto his toes and leaning forward a bit, but Alec simply followed him, giving Magnus no reprieve. 

“You love this,” Alec babbled. He was close. “Fuck, it makes me so hard, the way you feel. The way you look at me. I could keep you on my dick all day and you would love it.” 

Magnus tasted salt and realized a tear had slipped down his cheek and onto his lips. He was a fucking mess, and it was so fucking good, and Alec was giving it to him exactly the way Magnus needed. Alec was grunting with every thrust now, and it filled Magnus will a fierce instinctive pride. 

“You feel so good,” Magnus sobbed. Alec’s cock was dragging along his insides, and it was wet and hot, even when the pleasure stung and prickled. His cock was soft but aching for it. 

Alec fucked in one more thrust, then another, and then stilled with his dick deep in Magnus, his balls pressed up against his ass and perineum. His hips twitched a few times, and Alec whispered a fervent, “God, fuck,” as he came in Magnus. Magnus felt the warmth of it when Alec slipped out, both of them panting. 

Magnus made to straighten up, but a hand on the middle of his back kept him bent over. He held his breath. Alec didn’t do this often, but when he did, it always made Magnus feel used and dirty in the most perfect way. 

Alec’s fingers slipped back into Magnus’ hole, playing his rim a little from the inside. Magnus could feel Alec’s come sliding out of him already, but Alec scooped it up and pushed it back in. “It always gets me hot, that you’re such a whore for this.” Alec said. “Why do you like this? You just like being filled with my come, making a mess of yourself. What would everyone else say, if they saw you like this?” 

Magnus moaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t help the minute shifting his hips, like they had a mind of their own and couldn’t decide whether they wanted to grind back on Alec’s fingers or not. “The panties are the ones I got to wear at Pandemonium,” Magnus offered. He was in a horny mood and obviously Alec knew it. There was no point hiding it; they’d just had sex. 

“I know,” said Alec. “You love teasing everyone. But I’m the only one who gets to do this to you. Who sees how much you need it.” 

“Yeah,” Magnus sighed. A low heat washed through his body, like a palate-cleansing dessert. He loved Alec all the time, but he especially loved Alec when he got like this: possessive, demanding, claiming. Alec left his Institute-self at the door most days, but this was just another way Magnus could see the ways Alec had shaped himself into something better, bolder, and more open. He was endlessly desperate for it. “I do love it. I love you,” he said. 

The hand pressing Magnus down disappeared then, and Alec pulled Magnus up, so he was standing straight and facing him. Alec’s shirt collar was crooked and his fly was still unzipped, his soft cock hanging limply in the open vee. Magnus had meant every word he’d said today, and Alec had only meant about half. When Magnus thought about it that way, it was a little funny. He smiled. 

“What are you laughing about?” asked Alec, leaning in to kiss him softly. He tugged on one of Magnus’ earrings playfully. 

Magnus looked down, and Alec tracked his gaze. He stepped out of the panties deliberately, a little dramatically. When he looked back up, Alec was giggling, too. “I love you,” Alec said. “But we really have to stop doing this with the curtains wide open.” 

Magnus didn’t know about that. He kind of liked it. 

**Author's Note:**

> [/apartmented on tumblr](http://apartmented.tumblr.com)  
[@inviq on twitter](http://twitter.com/inviq)  
before anyone comments asking, this doesn't mean i'm writing for shadowhunters again. this was a specific request. if you like she-ra or les mis, please come chat!


End file.
